Devil May Cry: The Moonlit Mile
by Chris Lozinski
Summary: As the forces of Darkness confront one another, Mary finds her way to the top of the TemenNiGru where she faces her Father, Arkham. But will she have enough strength inside of her to finish the job? Taken from DMC 3. My first OneShot. Please R&R.


**Devil May Cry**

**The Moonlit Mile**

**

* * *

**Author's Note: Since I only have two stories dedicated to Devil May Cry,I decided to take one of my favorite moments from Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening and turn it into a story. The is taken from one of the last moments of the game. I'm also exited to tell you all that I saw a small preview for Devil May Cry 4! It was only about half a minute long, but it was still long enough to ensure that Dante will be back! Now onto the story…

* * *

As she slowly walked with her knees slightly bent, Mary slowly unclipped the rough leather clasp around her handgun. She held it up with both hands and continuously checked in front and behind her. 

It had only been a matter of moments since she and Dante had battled in the Divine Library. She fought him with everything she had because she wanted so badly to take on her Father.

Alone.

Instead, she finally gave in when Dante convinced her that he would be the better choice to face Arkham.She was exhausted and wounded, and in no way ready to take on the power that her Father now possessed. Dante, on the other hand, seemed to have much more stamina than she did. She needed the assistance of a bookshelf to hold her up, and he simply walked to where she was and leaned in to her. As much as she hated to admit it, in a way, she was glad she did not harm him.

That is when Dante left to confront his fate.

As she lay there against a shelf of books, nearly slipping into unconsciousness due to the exhaustion and emotional drain, she decided that she couldn't take it any longer.

So she slowly skimmed around the outer edges of the Temen-Ni-Gru until she reached the winding set of stairs that made up the Moonlit Mile that would eventually take her to the great Portal that developed into The Unsacred Hellgate.

As she approached the last set of stone-carved stairs, Mary stopped for a moment.

If she was to confront her destiny, it would surely happen on the top of this tower.

She walked into the center of what was once the Peak of Darkness. Now, small red indentations sprouted evenly in every direction across the charcoal surface. In the center, there was a small, gray circle that lined up in perfect proportion with the giant portal at least a good hundred feet in the dark sky above.

Mary thought of turning around and leaving the great Tower. It was not her place to interfere at this point. Whatever was to happen was going to happen.

Her Father might end up killing Dante. Dante might end up killing her Father.

And there was nothing she could do about it now. She had already handed over the Kalina-Ann Gun to Dante to aid him in his quest which, to Mary, resembled giving her soul away. If that is what it would take in order to destroy evil, to destroy her Father, that was what she was willing to do so.

She suddenly did not feel as strong as she did before. Maybe it was not her destiny to face Arkham.

Mary sighed softly, then turned around and began her descent down the stairs. For once in her life, she figured she would have to sit this one out.

Then, it happened.

Mary quickly turned around and ran back up the stone steps once she heard the piercing scream from above. She glanced up at the poisoned sky.

Like a Fallen Angel descending from the Heavens, Arkham fell from the Gateway Portal in the night sky. Although the Portal was very high up, he managed to fall slower than normal because of the giant, blood red mist that swirled like a tornado that started from the Tower's center and ended in the area above.

As Arkham came closer, Mary took a couple of steps back and allowed her Father's body hit the cold floor. As soon as he hit, the screaming stopped.

Mary thought for sure he was dead. She slowly approached her Father's broken body. There he lay, with one arm outstretched and the other clutching his lower ribs.

He lifted up his head long enough to cough out a few words.

"Why... How could I... I shall become a God...!" He stopped momentarily to cough up some blood. "No one here could stop me...!"

Like a helpless bug caught in a spider's web, Arkham slowly began to crawl along the floor of the Unsacred Hellgate.

He stopped, however, when he felt a cold leather boot on the tip of his fingers.

Slowly, he gazed up into his daughter's eyes.

At a loss for words, Arkham could just stare into her uniquely colored eyes.

"What a surprise. Here I was, looking for you," she began as she placed one hand on her hip. "And lo and behold, you come to me."

Arkham held up his hand and reached out for his daughter.

"Mary…"

Mary was instantly overcome with a rage that consumed her entirely. She quickly gripped her gun and pointed it at her Father.

"Don't ever call me that again! My mother was the only one who could say my name!" she spat at him with a sharp flare.

Arkham squirmed like a wounded animal. "Wait! Please. Do you really want to shoot me?"

"Can you shoot me?"

A sick and twisted smile stretched on Arkham's face as he looked into the eyes of his daughter. Mary's hard frown began to dissolve as she began to lower her gun.

"Your own father?"

Arkham waited for a response. Mary said nothing. Instead, she straightened her arms and pointed the tip of the gun at her Father's head.

Struggling to think of the right words to say, Arkham pushed up slightly from the hard ground as a wave of anger overcame him.

"What have I done wrong?" he asked. "Even the heroic Sparda sacrificed a woman so that he could become a Legend. I wish to be a God!"

He lowered his tone slightly. "And I sacrificed one miserable human being for that reason. That is all. Was that really so awful?" He questioned his daughter, who again gave no response.

"I have unfinished business to take care of."

Arkham took one last look of empty sadness at his daughter as they locked eyes.

"Help me Mary."

It was almost as if Mary had reached an epiphany. She was no longer scared of what her Father would try to do to her any more. For once, it was his turn to feel the pain and suffering she had felt her whole life. It was irony at its best. She took a long look at her Father, then tilted her head slightly to the side.

Saying the words that she already knew were true, she looked deep into her Father's eyes.

"Mary died a long time ago. My name, is Lady."

As Mary took one last look at Arkham, the rage that she had felt for her Bastard of a Father over shadowed the guilt and remorse she held for her Mother. She flexed her hands and put the tip of the gun between Arkham's eyes.

"Goodbye, Father."

Arkham clenched his hand into a fist. All he could do was scream.

"No!…"His scream was silenced by four well-placed bullets that pierced his skull. His arm fell to the ground. His mangled face hit the stone surface with a thud. A large pool of blood began to form underneath the wounds on his head. The wounds themselves began to emit trails of smoke from the fresh bullets.

Mary slowly stepped back from the gruesome scene.

She began to laugh slowly at the entire situation. So much rage had consumed her for so long, yet in an instant, it all was released.

Slowly, her laughter turned into sobbing as she fell to her knees.

Now, at the end of everything, she could finally cry.

Streams of tears fell from her glazed eyes. The blue hue from the moonlight seemed to accentuate her pale skin, along with her damp face.

She sighed and wiped away some of her tears.

She shook her head and smiled through the tears. "And here I thought I wasn't going to cry…."

Mary sat up on the Unsacred Hellgate clutching her knees with her arms. She rested the tip of her forehead softly on the middle of her crossed forearms.

She took a long look up at the dark night sky, and prayed that Dante would return safely. She had a strong feeling he would.

Mary smiled. For the first time in a while, she was going to be all right.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little story. I must say that out of all the women in the Devil May Cry series, Mary (or Lady, for those who prefer to call her that) would have to be my personal favorite. I have a strong feeling we haven't seen the last of her. Until next time, please R&R. 


End file.
